¡Pero Contigo!
by Helen Sakura Li
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando aquello que mas deseas es lo que no puedes tener?... ¿Lograrás vivir la mentira... o la mentira vivirá de ti? Una historia romántica sobre dos personas que no les permitían estar juntas ¿harán todo para salvar su amor?


"¡Pero contigo!"  
  
¿Por qué pienso tanto en él?... Debería dejarlo atrás... Si lo sé... ¡El también me quiere!, cosa que me alegra, pero se que aunque se que he hecho todo lo posible por esta relación... Han habido complicaciones...  
  
  
  
"Se que has dado de ti,  
  
Lo que has podido"  
  
  
  
Pero creo que si nos esforzamos más, lo lograremos. Talvez sea un capricho, la adrenalina que experimentamos al escapar y escondernos del mundo, aunque solo lo hacemos para conversar o para besarnos.. nada más.. bueno.. talvez deberíamos ser amigos... como antes.. "Maestro-Estudiante"... que frialdad... talvez... es lo mejor.. {..una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. se encontraba en su cama pensativa. había acabado de llegar de su instituto, lo había visto..}  
  
  
  
"Y a veces nos engaña el corazón por un capricho  
  
Este no era el lugar, ni nuestro destino,  
  
Mejor no ser amantes y tan solo ser amigos"  
  
  
  
No sé todavía porqué sigo en ese colegio... "eso" pasó en las vacaciones.. y ahora que entramos en otoño.. solo tengo a Chiharu.. pero ella ya tiene novio... casi no está conmigo... es muy díficil que nos hayan tocado separadas de Sakura y las demás..  
  
"Rika... si pudiera te trajera las estrellas... {ella lo cayó, con un beso y le dijo.. muy bajito..} Yo no quiero las estrellas.. solo te quiero a ti... quiero que estemos juntos sin que nadie nos moleste por ello... {Sabían que era peligroso.. pero el amor era demasiado fuerte} pero es algo que esta fuera de mi alcance.. como esto... como esta situación.. {ella comprendió... pero vió un mirada que no debía ser..} pasa algo..? {el cayó un momento} Rika.. toma esta carta.. {buscó en su bolsillo izquierdo de la camisa blanca y por fuera que llevaba.. le gustaba estar informal con ella } quiero que la leas y la comprendas muy bien, tienes mucha madurez, asi q creo que entenderás.. Adiós.. {Ese beso se sintió un tanto como "último".. se fué, la excusa era.. que debía volver al trabajo ¡Estúpido trabajo!}.."  
  
Me prometió todo, pero veo que todo terminó...  
  
  
  
"Y aunque pueda contar las piedras en un río,  
  
Mira la arena del mar, y lo que yo he perdido"  
  
  
  
No puedo creer que le entregué la vida... nunca fui suya ¡claro que no! soy muy joven todavía, además que pienso que eso es cuando me case.. pero ahora que esa sortija ya no esta en mi dedo.. pienso que nunca seré amada por alguien.. Yo le entregue todos mis secretos.. y esa carta.. ¡y ese trabajo!.. acabaron con todo..  
  
"Quiero que tengas este anillo hasta que tengas la edad suficiente para que tu y yo seamos felices juntos.. ¿lo aceptas? {ella se sonrojó.. claro que si!} S-ii.. {ese si fue callado y tímido.. pero fue un "¡Sí!".. por lo menos en la mente de ella..} Es precioso... gracias..."  
  
Una flor, hecha de diamantes ¡hermoso!.. pero no era mio ya, después de lo que pasó. aunque el no me lo pidió.. yo se lo devolví..  
  
  
  
"Si un día fuiste aquella,  
  
La dueña de mi alma,  
  
Hoy tengo que ser fuerte,  
  
Y dejar que tu vayas"  
  
  
  
Si.. ahora tengo que irme por una beca que tengo.. pero no deseo ir.. "No te dejaré.. {ella lo abrazó lloriquieando} Debes ir.. haz trabajado duro.. debes ir..}"  
  
Si solo fuera un año o dos.. pero si me voy.. será para siempre.. pues mi madre quiere, si yo acepto la inoportuna beca, quedarse conmigo allá.. para siempre...  
  
  
  
"Aunque me arranques la piel,  
  
Vuela muy alto,  
  
No te detendré,  
  
Y cada quien que tome su camino"  
  
  
  
Yo he estudiado mucho, he trabajado.. he hecho todo mi esfuerzo, y siempre me han atraído las físicas y esas materias así.. y puedo llegar a estudiar en una gran escuela en China, donde me ofrecen de todo "Por mis grandes faculatades y.." bla,bla,bla.. Ser científica es algo muy grande.. pero no lo dejaría a él.. atrás..  
  
Me ha dicho, que me vaya, por mi bien.. y claro por él suyo...  
  
"Es lo mejor para ti y para mí {Hablaba firme, pero no podía esconder su llanto interno} Yo pensé que.. {Ella traía la carta del caos en sus manos, mirando hacia abajo..} Si..te amo.. Rika.. pero no puedo dejar que dejes una oportunidad como esa solo por mí..{Salió de ahí antes de que alguien los vieran.. o q pudiera ella siquiera responder}"  
  
Y así el podrá estar bien en su trabajo sin las amenazas de los superiores diciendole "Tenga mucho cuidado con esa joven.. es menor de edad" Me da un coraje que digan esas tonteras, como si el me fuera a hacer algo malo. A mi no me interesa si tengo que dejar una oportunidad así.. ¿me dirá lo que me dice por que me ama tan poco como no arriesgarse en su trabajo?.. bueno la carta no decía eso.. hablaba que a él le dolería mucho.... como si le arrancaran la piel..  
  
  
  
"Aunque me arranques la piel  
  
Vuela muy lejos,  
  
Dios sabe porque, porque.  
  
Nos despedimos por tu bien y el mío"  
  
  
  
Si.. dijo que me decía Adiós para dejarme ser feliz.. pero sin él.. la tristeza es mi única compañera...  
  
  
  
"Y si te digo Adiós,  
  
No es por que quiera,  
  
Te dejo ser feliz,  
  
Aunque muera de pena."  
  
  
  
Todo lo dejamos en un adiós.. es verdad.. pero.. pero talvez si lo intentaramos más.. podríamos...  
  
  
  
"Adiós, adiós y que te vaya bien,  
  
Es duro, yo lo sé y aunque lo siento más,  
  
Sé que ambos lo intentamos, nos quisimos y aqui estamos  
  
Dejándonos en un adiós la vida.."  
  
  
  
{Un apuesto profesor pensaba solitario} 'Yo lo hago por tí.. es verdad me arrancarás la piel con tu adiós pero es mejor así.. por tu bien y el mio'  
  
'Adiós' {la miraba desde lejos.. ella tenía su mirada perdida mientras su amigo le contaba otras de sus famosas mentiras..}  
  
  
  
--"Aunque me arranques la piel,  
  
Vuela muy alto,  
  
No te detendré,  
  
Y cada quien que tome su camino"  
  
"Aunque me arranques la piel  
  
Vuela muy lejos,  
  
Dios sabe porque, porque.  
  
Nos despedimos por tu bien y el mío"  
  
"Y si te digo Adiós,  
  
No es por que quiera,  
  
Te dejo ser feliz,  
  
Aunque muera de pena."  
  
Adiós, adiós y que te vaya bien,  
  
Que te vaya bien, bien.. bien.--  
  
  
  
"{Gritó su nombre} ¿q pasa.... señorita? { se apretó los puños.. pero respondió} yo te amo... y no quiero irme a esa mald-... universidad... no podría vivir sin tí, ¿quieres que muera de amor?, quieres que diga Adiós y ya? no puedo hacerlo.. {el la miró sorprendido} toma.. {el abrió sus manos.. un pedazo de papel.. y en letra gandes se podía leer, "Volaré muy alto.. pero contigo".. el la miró más sorprendido, pero ella seguía con la cabeza cabizbaja} no puedo irme {lo miró entonces}además aqui están todos mis amigos ^_^ {el sonrió.. tomo su mentón y le susurró..} Eres preciosa... ¿sabes? { ella se sonrojó..una vez más.. y miró hacia abajo..} toma el anillo.. yo solo.. yo solo.. quería que no te quedarás por mi.. {ella lo miró de nuevo pero con cara seria}pensé que era por tu trabajo.. si es así.. yo puedo respetarlo.. pero de todas maneras me quedaré.. {el la miró feliz} te besaré.. {y se lanzó a sus labios.. había riesgo.. aunque estaban tapados por un gran arbusto verde... podían ser descubiertos.. pero despues de un beso.. suave.. tierno.. dulce.. sabían que todo iba a ser igual.. ¿o mejor?..}"  
  
En ese momento me puse el anillo, y lo he tenido puesto hasta hoy.. y no pienso quitarmelo, además que la última vez que lo hize me costo muchisimo trabajo hacerlo..  
  
"Volaré muy alto pero contigo {el la miró con esa caras que decían "mirame" como suplicando} ¿q..q pasa..? {que nerviosa estaba} estaré a tu lado ¿si?.. para cualquier cosa.. pero vuela alto.. {ella respondió inmediatamente} ..pero contigo ^-^"...  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
Notittas: ¡Que linda!.. me fascina esa canción, tengo un lío con ella.. por eso lo del fic.. no sabía como usarla.. y pues tenia pensado hacer un Eriol- Tomoyo (aunq no este de acuerdo con la pareja.. despues les explicare las razones..) porq un S&S ya he hecho muchos, además de q no sabía como hacerlo.. y no hize el E&T porq no supe que hacer y no me gustan los finales tristes.... ademas de q hace rato queria hacer un fic de T&R.. si no quedó claro la canción se supone que es la carta que le dio Terada a Rika.. y lo q sale en --...-- es la canción solamente, la "carta del caos" (jeje... como la llame ^-^) termina en el "Dejándonos en un adiós la vida..".. ^-^.. la canción es de Jerry Rivera "Vuela muy alto" ¡Preciosa!.. dejenme un reviewsito (plizz) felicitandome por hacer un fic tan corto por primera vez en la vida :D.. y diciendome cualquier locura.. no cuesta nada.. mi email es (por si acaso) elena_64@hotmail.com.. ^_^... (no virus pliz..) ah! y los personajes son de las clamps..!(termino con la clasica despedida v.v.. tengo q buscarme otra...)  
  
Con todo mi cariño: -Helen Sakura Li-  
  
(Sakurita) 


End file.
